The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A pneumatic nail gun generally uses a piston as a power driving device to drive a firing pin of a nail magazine. The piston is driven by air pressure, or hammer. The piston moves a certain distance at a high speed, and shoots a nail into place. Once the nail is shot, the piston needs to return to its original ready position in preparation for next nail shooting. Therefore, a return device is necessary to return of the piston to its ready position. Currently, most piston return devices have a complex structure, are not reliable, and cost of manufacture is high.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.